


gosh dang it sentinel chin 3: anguish of the patchwork medibot

by Scomrose



Series: the gosh dang it sentinel chin series [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I think this is hurt/comfort but I am not sure, Medical Experimentation, Medical Procedures, Mentions of Blood, Mind Changes, Mind Manipulation, POV Second Person, Robot TF, Sentinel is now trapped with [MONOLITH SPOILERS] so he is not here i think he's dead, Transformation, Unconsciousness, Unrelated sequel, cloning, unrelated title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scomrose/pseuds/Scomrose
Summary: Annnd now I've made three of these. Good.Second personish Bumblebee TF. Now with even less TF!
Series: the gosh dang it sentinel chin series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709575
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	gosh dang it sentinel chin 3: anguish of the patchwork medibot

**Author's Note:**

> regular text = ratchet
> 
> bold = bumblebee
> 
> italics = optimus
> 
> as usual tell me if i got their personalities wrong  
> also if you get the reference in the title without looking it up then i love you

**Ratchet, are they online yet?**

*sigh* No, Bumblebee. They'll come online w-

...Oh. You're online now. Don't try to move.

**Hey! My name's Bumblebee, and that old grump's Ratchet. We got ya after Blitzbrain and that other con managed to knock over an entire bridge and cause mass damage. Seems you couldn't get away in time and it squished you. Never knew humans had so much weird red oil in th-!**

Knock that off, kid! The last thing we need right now is them leaving us before this can be completed.

Anyway, human, you're probably wondering where you are. You're in our medibay.

Don't panic! We have a way to save your life and if you keep shaking then these systems keeping you online here are gonna fail!

**Sooo… can we begin the procedure now?**

Be patient and get in the machine, Bee. Then we can start this. And don't blabber about it being uncomfortable, you wanted this!

Don't worry, you're gonna be okay there.

I guess you deserve some kind of explanation beyond your near offlining, huh? We-

**We found a way to bring you back at the price of being me, involving a bunch of science stuff I don't really understand but it's okay!**

**…Wait, don't be so scared! I'm the fastest thing on wheels AND dashing as the pit! Being me won't be SO bad! Besides, we need anot-**

Kid, just shut up for one kilk and get those wires onto your helm already! You're just making things worse for them!

**...Fiiiiiinneeee.**

Finally. Brace yourself there, human. I'd say this won't hurt, but… 

*Sigh* Just try to stay calm.

And so it begins. That little discomfort in your helm is just your own little horns growing in. I can tell you're scared, but just try to calm yourself. You're going to be okay.

I can tell you’re uncomfortable, so if you’d like, I can put you under for this. Would you like that? Blink twice for yes.

...Alright. See you in a bit, human.

**Seeya when you’re me! Maybe when you wake up we can go out wi...**

…

Alright kid, optics open. It’s done, you’re safe now.

**Hey! You look good! Well, that’s not shocking, considering that you’re now me, which is great all in itself~**

Bee, let them wake up before you self project onto them. I know they’re you now, but let them mentally recover from that.

Alright there kid, you okay?

...Yes? Good. Alright, try not to stand for a bit, your body is going to take a bit to recover from that. After I get you out of here, you’re gonna need to stay out of action for a bit, resting.

...Are you… pouting?

I see now. Seems like parts of Bumblebee’s personality managed to rub off into your own.

**Niiice! That means tha-**

Bee, no. This isn’t good.

Kid, I’m sorry you had to endure this. After you recover, I’ll come with you when you go to inform anyone close to you about what happened to you.

...Thanks, kid. You deserved better than this.

_Ratchet? Are you done in there?_

Yeah, Prime. If you’d like, you can talk to them. Just… try to stay calm about this.

_Thank you, Ratchet._

_Hey there. Welcome to the Autobots, friend._


End file.
